Black Willy Wonka
Black Willy Wonka is a minor character who made his debut in the Nostalgia Critic's review of The Lorax. He serves as the main antagonist of the Ghostbusters (2016) review. He was portrayed by Malcolm Ray. Biography ''The Lorax'' Black Willy Wonka appeared towards the end of the Critic's review of The Lorax, and it was revealed that he was disguised as Analyst 2 the entire time. He then congratulates the Critic for standing up for Dr. Seuss and stating that the viewers would always go back to read the original Seuss books even after seeing all of the horrendous Hollywood produced film adaptations of them. He then whisks the Critic away on his airship, and he congratulates the Critic by giving him a button which said "I'm a Smartie" on it. He then warned the Critic what happened to the other man who had everything he wanted. When the Critic asked about what happened to the man, Black Willy Wonka stated that he murdered the man and took all of his possessions. He then asks for the Critic to give him a hug, which he does, although it's an awkward hug rather than a genuine one. ''Old vs. New Spider-Man'' After the events of the Lorax, Black Willy Wonka brings Critic to his Workplace and they both talk about Hyper Fangirl and The Lorax Review. Matrix Reloaded It was revealed that Black Wonka was the one that created the Matrix Movies but he was nearly commissioned to make them by the real masterminds. He said that he did it in between making Twizzlers and caramelizing people who disagree with his views. He does agree with Critic's theory and told him that it was not what Matrix was leading up to. He then tells the critic that he should trust no one and warned him that everyone he knew had been taken over by people darker. Nostalgia Critic Reviews his Old Home Movies (A.K.A Cup of Idiocy) Nostalgia Critic refused to review the videos that Mara Wilson tortured him with, and Black Willy Wonka was not amused. Black Willy Wonka breaks the fourth wall and tells the viewer that he is going to alter the Critic's mind so that he doesn't know that he is reviewing his old home movies. After the review, Black Willy Wonka brought his memory back and the Critic tells a funny poem to make the viewers remember, but Black Wonka zapped him and said, "I never really cared for rap lyrics." ''Ghostbusters 2016'' Black Willy Wonka returns as the hidden main antagonist in the Ghostbusters review. The Nostalgia Critic points out that hating the new film in no way makes one a misogynist. However, every other critic accuses the Critic of being such. Every Ghostbusters fan in the world is tracking down the Critic, including the Church of the Latter Day Ghostbusters, which has actually derived a religion from the film, and also the Meninists, who have escaped military recruitment to rant about Ghostbusters. Black Willy Wonka seems helpful at first as he is the only person the Critic can turn to when escaping from his enemies, but then he realizes that the movie wasn't good or bad, it was average. Black Willy Wonka then reveals himself to be the mastermind, making humanity squabble over a silly film that wasn't even worth the effort to do so. Wonka admits that he didn't have a good reason for doing this, stating that "sometimes it's fun to be an asshole for no reason". Then Later, The Ghostbusters Chicago Division Comes by and tries to reason with the other critics, but fails. They use the HI-C Ecto-Cooler and use it to break free from the trance that Black Willy Wonka placed them under, leaving him powerless. Personality Black Willy Wonka is a parody of the character of the same name from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Like his counterpart, he can be annoying because of his arrogance, smugness, and complete confidence that everything he is doing is morally right (or if it isn't, that it's enjoyable). He possesses supernatural powers such as mass brainwashing, shape shifting, mind control, and conjuring. However, he was more cruel and chaotic than the original Wonka: in a parody of a line from the Willy Wonka movie, he says that he killed "the man who got everything he ever wanted" and stole all of his possessions. Gallery Video The Lorax - Nostalgia Critic Category:Murderer Category:Thief Category:TGWTG Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Parody/Homage Category:Redeemed Category:Psychopath Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Brainwashers Category:Conspirators Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Comedy Villains Category:Liars Category:Non-Action Category:Con Artists Category:Sadists Category:Trickster Category:Magic Category:Mastermind Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Adaptational Villainy